


The Last Time

by ajasminetea



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Love, Inspired by Sons of Anarchy, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajasminetea/pseuds/ajasminetea
Summary: One-shot inspired by Sons of Anarchy.Imagine being the old girlfriend that Juice goes to when he's "wounded".Brief mentions of suicide attempt.
Relationships: Juice Ortiz/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	The Last Time

She opened up the letter, her heart fluttering as she read the words on the page. She had been accepted into college. Finally, after years of hard work and pouring her soul into various projects, someone had noticed her, validated her. She spent the evening on the telephone with parents, her friends, excitedly sharing the news with them. She got up and danced around her small apartment, which she would soon be swapping out for a dorm room...in New York City. 

He came to her that night, uninvited, as usual. She set her wine glass down on the living room table, getting up to answer the door for him. He smelled like cigarettes, and his kisses were full of regret. Something was different about him. He was somber, no longer the happy-go-lucky kid that she had fallen in love with. 

Back then, their relationship had actually meant something. He was the dorky, computer-nerd prospect that had chatted her up one day when she went to Teller-Morrow to get her car fixed. The attraction was undeniable, and soon enough he was calling her girlfriend. They went on dates, she sat and listened to him rant about video games and comic books. They ordered pizzas and spent lazy Sunday afternoons together, and sometimes, they would talk about forever. 

That all changed after he had gotten patched in, and she shied away from the club. Gemma had always rubbed her the wrong way, and the lifestyle was not something that she wanted to get caught up in. Still, she continued to allow him to visit her. Now he texted her once a month, if that, and only came to her when he needed comfort. And yet, she still loved him. 

“I was accepted into the school that I told you about last time.” She said, the realization of how long it had been since she last saw him slapped her right in the face. 

“The one in New York?” He asked, his pouty brown eyes pooling with grief. 

“Yes, I leave next month.”

“That’s good...I’m happy for you.”

Of course, he was happy for her. He knew that she had worked hard for this, and as much as he hated to admit it, he knew that she deserved better than him. He was a rat who had killed a brother, and then tried to take the coward’s way out. He was a ticking time-bomb, dead to his club when they found out, and already dead to himself. 

That is when she noticed the red marks on his neck, and her heart dropped. Her fingertips ghosted across them, and he instantly jumped back from her. 

“Juan, what did you do?” She whispered, already knowing the answer. 

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” He lied, not wanting to scare her. 

“That club is killing you, don’t you see it? You have to get away from them.” 

“And go where?”

“To New York...with me.”

“I can’t, you know that. Please don’t make this  any more difficult than it already is.”

Her eyes rimmed with tears, frustration overtaking her at the fact that he was so loyal to a club that would never truly appreciate him. He so desperately wanted to create a family with them, that he had forgotten about her. The love that she carried for him was pouring out of her, and yet he refused to see it. The club turned their backs on him, and he turned his back on her, time and time again. 

The only difference was, she always let him come back. Sometimes it took weeks, other times it took months, but he always came back. 

“What can I do?” She asked. 

“Just give me one more night with you.” 

And she obliged, pulling him close, whisking him away into her arms for what she knew would be the last time. 


End file.
